powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Billy Cranston/2017 movie
:For the original TV version of this character, see Billy Cranston. :For the 1995 movie version of this character, see Billy Cranston (1995 movie). :For the 2016 comic book version. see Billy Cranston (2016 comic) ' William "Billy" Cranston'http://angelgrovehighschool.com/post/152561128018/student-spotlight-billy-cranston is the Blue Ranger of the Power Rangers.. Character History to be added Personality "Billy has always been challenged in his abilities to communicate and interact socially. Whip-smart and sweet, he is the most pure-hearted of the group. Billy has never had any friends, so finding teenagers that he's comfortable with is a big deal, and soon he begins connecting with people in a way he's never been able to do before."https://powerrangersnow.wordpress.com/2016/10/07/movie-synopsis-character-bios/ Billy is courageous and intelligent. He is on the autism spectrum and can't understand jokes or sarcasm very well, but can remember things to the letter. He's a brilliant inventor, creating and perfecting alien technology with Alpha-5; and a quick learner, mastering alien martial arts with relative ease and eagerness. He's very considerate, humble, sweet and loyal to his friends and even goes so far as to censor himself in front of them even when they curse frequently. He quite literally gave his life for his friends, sacrificing the location of the Zeo Crystal to save them, and being drowned to death by Rita in the process. Video game appearances Power Rangers Legacy Wars The reboot Power Rangers fight with Rangers from the mainstream universe in Power Rangers Legacy Wars. Blue Ranger Arsenal *'Blue Power Coin:' Billy's supernatural crystal, which is the source of his powers, and his ability to morph. Zords *'Blue Triceratops Battle Zord:' Billy's alien battle vehicle, very powerful, yet hard to control, with Billy only being able to control his Zord after gaining full access to his morphing capability. Powers and Abilities *'Power Ranger Physiology': After receiving his Blue Ranger power coin, Billy gained the following superpowers: **'Super Strength': Billy has a considerable level of superhuman strength, to the point that he can easily break a washstand with his bare hand. ***'Super Leaps': Billy is able to use his superhuman strength to perform super jumps, shown when he leaped over a large abyss. **'Super Durability': Billy's body is superhumanly durable, to the point that he cannot be physically harmed by ordinary humans, with a bully only hurting himself after attempting to headbutt Billy. **'Super Climbing': Billy is superhumanly skilled at climbing, notably scaling a steep cliff in mere seconds. **'Morphing:' Billy, upon finally gaining access to this power, is capable of morphing his body into a suit of powerful blue armor. *'Gifted Intelligence': Billy is exceptionally intelligent, being a brilliant inventor, able to tinker with alien technology with Alpha 5, and mastering alien martial arts with relative ease. **'Expert Hacker:' Billy is a highly skilled hacker, managing to hack the government tracking device on Jason's leg, and to subsequently fake its signal. **'Eidetic Memory:' Billy appears to have a photographic memory and perfect recall, as can remember most useful things to the letter. *'Skilled Combatant:' Billy, following team training sessions with Zordon and Alpha 5 eventually became fairly skilled in alien martial arts, and thus managed to defeat many of Rita Repulsa's Putty troops. Notes * This version of Billy is the first known autistic Power Ranger of the franchise * He is the first member of his team to unlock his morphing ability * He is the first Ranger to be shown being killed on screen Portrayal *Billy is portrayed by RJ Cyler. Behind the Scenes *''to be added'' See also References Category:Power Rangers (2017 movie team) Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Movie-exclusive PR Rangers Category:Resurrected PR Rangers